Here, Now and Then
by Shinigami-chan
Summary: this story is going to be in all three times. at the moment it only has the silver melnnium. it's my absoulte first and only staight sailor moon with nothing crossed in so be nice!
1. part 1 - chapter 1

Hi! This is Videl-chan. This is my first story that I'm writing so be kind to it. I don't own Sailor Moon so don't Sue me! This story is rated PG.  
  
Sorry, this is Shinigami-chan. Videl-chan was my original pen name and i decided to leave my original disclaimer. i decided to post this here on fanfic.net after it stagnated over at www.moonromance.com for the past two and a half years. well, here it is, my very first story so i hope it's not to bad.  
  
Here, Now and Then  
  
By: Videl-chan  
Chapter 1-Part 1  
  
  
"Serena, where are you? Serena! Your mother wants you and if you don't hurry you are going to be late for the ball." A very irritated voice yelled."I'm coming!" Serena yelled. She started towards the veranda and the black cat sitting there at a dead run, her golden hair streaming out behind her and her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
She was wearing skin tight, black leather pants with a matching vest. On the back of the vest was the symbol of the Moon family, a crescent moon.  
  
"Where is she, Luna?" she asked as she stopped by the black cat. The only thing different about this cat than with others is that she had a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"She is in the library and she has guests so you better hurry and clean up." Luna said as she got up and lead the way back in to the castle. She sighed in a tired way as she watched the Crown Princess run down the hall towards her rooms.  
  
Serena was sixteen and was the oldest of Queen Serenity's three children. She was 4'11 with blond hair that when up in the royal hair style of two buns with long streamers falling from them, was down to her ankles and blue eyes that sparkled.  
  
Selena, the second oldest, had black hair that only reached her knees and green eyes the made her look younger then her fifteen years. She was also 4'11.  
  
Beltara at fourteen was the youngest and had brown hair that he wore short with brown eyes. He had just hit a growing spurt and towered above his two sisters at 5'5 and he was still getting taller. All three of them had crescent moons on their foreheads as a sign that they were part of the royal family.  
  
Serena rushed into her rooms and her maids immediately descended on her to dress her in her white princess dress with the gold circles on the top with puffed sleeves, all Moon princesses wore the same dress before they were either crowned or married or over twenty. Her hair was quickly combed out and put back into her distinctive hairstyle.  
  
As she approached the library, she wondered who could be her mother's guests.  
  
They hadn't had any since her birthday a month ago. As she walked to the library,  
  
she wondered who could be visiting. They hadn't had anyone since her birthday two months ago.  
  
As she pushed open the door, she heard a large group of voices. Her mother had invited the leaders and their children from Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. The Earth leaders and their son, even though were on the moon, were not there basically because they had no reason to be involved with this.  
  
"Serena. We were expecting you." The Queen's silver hair was in the same style as Serena's and the crescent moon on her forehead also matched the ones on all of her children's foreheads.  
  
"Sorry, Mother. I was in the gardens practicing." She didn't mention that she was practicing her fighting skills.  
  
"The reason I have called all of you together today is because there is a new threat to our kingdoms. Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. A trusted seer has foreseen the she will attack the Moon Kingdom and we will be destroyed.  
  
"But a princess from each planet will be sent to the future to stop her. There will be two cat guardians, Luna and Artemis, to guide and train them if Beryl ever attacks Earth." The Queen of the Moon Kingdom looked at each shocked face and smiled a sad sort of smile.  
  
"In our history there is a legend of the Sailor Solders. A group of girls who always fought for love and justice. There were eleven of them. One each from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, Earth, and the Sun and Moon Kingdom.  
  
There is also a tale of their knights."  
  
"But isn't that impossible? And where are these knights from?" Mercury's king, a brilliant man, asked.  
  
There was silence in the large room as the others also wondered.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Princess Amy of Mercury. You have been chosen to represent your kingdom as Sailor Mercury, to fight evil and uphold justice. Do you except this responsibility?" Queen Serenity asked the young girl with short blue hair in front of her.  
  
"Yes." She was given a transformation pen and was told to shout a certain phrase.  
  
"Mercury power!" Water swirled around her and in a flash she had transformed into Sailor Mercury. She had knee high blue boots with a blue mini-skirt and light blue bows at the back of her skirt and on the center of her chest. The outfit had a white bodice with a blue sailor collar the same shade as her skirt. She had white gloves with blue material at the top and a gold tiara with a blue jewel on it that perfectly matched her plain choker.  
  
The others stared at her in shock. Never before had they ever anything like this.  
  
There were certain magical items like Queen Serenity's Cosmic Moon Wand, but never anything that could transform a person into a super hero.  
  
Queen Serenity turned to another girl. "Princess Raye of Mars. You have been chosen to represent your kingdom as Sailor Mars, to fight evil and uphold justice. Do you except this responsibility?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then say Mars Power!"  
  
After shouting her phrase, fire swirled around her forming an identical outfit to Sailor Mercury's except for a few small changes. She had red heels on instead of knee high boots and was in red with purple bows. Her tiara had a red jewel and her red choker went well with her long black hair.  
  
For Princess Lita of Jupiter, she was surrounded by lighting that formed a dark green skirt and collar, with sugar pink bows. The tops of her gloves also had the green material on the top. The same color was in her choker, ankle boots, and the stone on her tiara. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had rose earrings in her ears.  
  
Princess Mina from Venus was asked to accept her responsibility as Sailor Venus and was then told say Venus Power. Golden stars surrounded her and an outfit identical to the others except orange with a blue bow in front and a yellow bow in back. Her shoes were orange heels with a strap going around her ankles. The jewel in her tiara and her choker were also orange. Her long blond hair was tied up like usual with a red bow.  
  
"You have been chosen to protect all of our kingdoms. You will also be charged with protecting my eldest daughter, Serena. You will be her court and be with her most of the time. Do you except this duty?" Queen Serenity asked the girls.  
  
"Yes. We except this duty." Amy answered for all the girls.  
  
"Mother, what about the other four girls?" Selena wanted to know.  
  
"They were already given their pens. Girls will you please transform?"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
Seconds later the four girls we dressed in sailor outfits. Setsuna was Sailor Pluto and wore an outfit like the others except the skirt, choker, collar, and the material at the top of her gloves were black and her bows were a deep purple. She had knee high black boots on and a red jewel on her tiara that matched her earrings. The girl with the long dark green hair was also holding a staff the looked like a key.  
  
Michiru, the girl with the sea green hair, was Sailor Neptune. She had a green skirt, collar, choker, sandals, and the jewel on her tiara, and her gloves at the top, all the same shade. Her bows were a dark blue.  
  
Haruka was dressed as the others in blue with the only other color yellow on front bow. She also had ankle boots in blue and her short blond hair was wild.  
  
Hotaru was Sailor Saturn. Her outfit was identical to Uranus except in two areas. Both of her bows were purple and she had knee high dark blue boots. She also carried a staff. Unlike Uranus's hair, Saturn's black hair was always in perfect order down to her chin.  
  
"We are the outer scouts. Our purpose is to roam the universe and to keep it in order."  
  
Sailor Pluto said as they lined up. "I will be going to the gates of time to become the Guardian of Time. I will see the past, present, and future but can never change time. I can however go back to warn some one."  
  
"Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus will come with me to train for a year or two on earth with Prince Darien and his generals Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Malachite. After that we will go around the universe to keep an eye on things." Sailor Saturn said as she stepped forward to be the spokes person for their little group as the oldest by two years at eighteen.  
  
The scouts were all sixteen except Pluto. Setsuna (Pluto) was the oldest at nineteen but acted much older.  
  
"There is only one scout left to reveal." Queen Serenity said as she walked to the middle of the floor. "Girls, please go back to your families for now. I have a secret to tell."  
  
"I have a secret to tell to you tonight." The Queen of the Moon repeated into the whisperings of the scouts and their fathers. "If the Queens will all come up here?"  
  
After all the Queens had joined her in the center of the floor they all took out lockets.  
  
"Mercury Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mars Eternal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power!"  
  
"Venus Eternal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Eternal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Eternal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Eternal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Eternal Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
Suddenly, out of the mixture of bright lights came the figures of the Queens dressed as their daughters were. The only differences between them were that the Queens' skirts were multicolored in their planet color except for Eternal Sailor Moon's. She had yellow, blue, and red. All of the Eternal Scouts, however, had wings.  
  
"For the past thirty years, the nine of us have been a different version of the Sailor Scouts. An advanced form." Serenity announced into the shocked silence.  
  
"You have been a scout all this time and you never told me!" The King of Mars shouted at his queen.  
  
"Yes and don't yell at me!" she yelled right back. "This has been a well kept secret for the past two thousand years since the original Sailor Scouts were killed by an evil queen intent on taking over the universe." She continued more quietly as she remembered the first time she had heard the story from the previous Sailor Mars.  
  
"They died protecting their kingdoms and before they died they defeated her. After that the Queen of each of the original planets of this system has taken up the reins of control to protect the universe. But two scouts were lost, Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun."  
  
Then Eternal Sailor Moon continued the story when it appeared to her that Mars was getting to choked up to go on. "After we had graduated from regular to Star Power or beyond, like Eternal Power, we would pass on our jobs to our daughters in time of need. So it has been for two thousand years and so it will continue for a long time.  
  
"The last scout is to be the new Sailor Moon. I have had to do hard things before but nothing was as hard as this. To be a scout is a great honor and I wish both of my daughters could be Sailor Moon, but that is not possible. However the other Scouts and I have come up with a way to solve this. We have combined our powers as Scouts and Queens to form two new Sailor Soldiers. We call them Sailor Crescent Moon and Sailor Chibi Sun." She had to stop because the noise got so loud.  
  
Everyone was shocked at this announcement. They had created two new scouts out of their own powers.  
  
"Serena, come get your wand to become Sailor Moon. Selena, please come get your locket to become Sailor Crescent Moon. Beltara please come get your locket to become Sailor Chibi Sun."  
  
As her children were coming to get their pen and lockets, her husband the King Of The Sun, thought to have been dead for ten years, came up from behind her and said, "So, you finally let your little secret out after all these years."  
  
"What! What are you doing here? I though you were dead!"  
  
"I was never dead but at times I wish I were. Didn't you ever wonder why your protector disappeared the same time as your husband?"  
  
"Well yes. But what do you have to do with Tuxedo Mask?" she answered in confusion as silence fell over the crowd as they saw what was happening to the Queen.  
  
"Let me show you."  
  
With that he stepped back and took out a rose and was suddenly wrapped in a simmering cloak. A tuxedo was revealed as the cloak suddenly whipped from around him. A white mask appeared on his face and a black top hat sat on his head. In one hand he held a rose, in the other a cane.  
  
"Oh my god! Is that really you? My darling! Your back!" and with that she jumped into the arms of the man she loved. "But Tranquility why didn't you ever tell me. We were married for years before you disappeared. Didn't you trust me?" she drew back now, hurt.  
  
"I was ordered by the last Tuxedo Mask not to tell you until it was time. He also said that Tuxedo Mask could be from either the Sun Kingdom or the Earth Kingdom." He said softly to her as he pulled her close again.  
  
"Now what is going on here?" Jupiter's king said from behind them.  
  
"Mother, I thought you said he has dead." This came from Beltara. He was standing halfway between the two groups with his sisters. They had stopped when they had seen the man step up behind her.  
  
"I had thought that he was." She answered. "Isn't it wonderful? He's back!"  
  
"Now I heard what was going on. You were passing on the responsibility to new Scouts. Well, I have done the same thing myself. It was time to choose a new Tuxedo Mask. I will reveal him in a moment but first let the children transform so that they can get used to him. And besides, I want to see how he will react to two different sets of Sailor Scouts. Go ahead and transform." He said as the three children collected their things.  
  
"Moon Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Sun Prism Power!"  
  
Sailor Moon's wand gave forth a pink light filled with hearts that clothed her in a sailor outfit with knee high red boots that had small crescent moons on the top with a blue skirt and collar, red material at the top of her gloves. Both bows were red and matched the jewel in her tiara and her red choker had a moon on it.  
  
Sailor Crescent Moon locket seemed to pour out ribbons that formed her outfit. Her outfit was similar to her sister's. She had purple knee high boots with moons on the top with a blue skirt and collar, and purple material at the top of her gloves. Her bows were dark purple and they matched her purple choker, which also had a crescent moon on it. Her black hair was done up in buns with the rest of her hair coming from them in two streamers. Since she was younger, her hair only came to her knees. Her green eyes glowed with an inner light and she looked radiant.  
  
Sailor Chibi Sun's locket seemed to shoot rays of light the formed his outfit. When the light had cleared they could see he was dressed in a gray pants and jacket type of uniform with a cape that had a white lining to it. His dark brown hair was brushed back and his brown eyes had turned gold.  
  
"Congratulations to all of you. Now I think that I should bring in my replacement. Will the people who are not scouts please leave this is going to be a secret between only the scouts and myself." The King of the Sun Kingdom said softly as he hurried the kings to door at the back of the room that lead directly to the hall where the rooms they were staying in was located. After seeing them off he went to the other door and let a heavily shrouded person in.  
  
  
End of chapter 1-part 1 


	2. part 1 - chapter 2

Chapter 2-Part 1  
   
   
"Who do you think it is?"  Serena asked her mother as the kings were being ushered out.   
   
"I don't know.  When your father was chosen, I didn't know that he was Tranquility. He was just introduced as Tuxedo Mask and told me that when ever I would need him, he would be there for me."  Queen Serenity said as she turned towards her oldest daughter.  She had just passed on the transformation pen of Sailor Moon, and dressed in her Eternal Sailor Moon outfit, looked like a mature version of her daughter. The same was for all of the other Eternal Sailor Scouts and their daughters.  
   
"That's so romantic!"  Selena said as she over heard the two Moons conversations.   
   
"Yes, it is."  Serenity said as she turned towards the door as her husband came back in leading a heavily shrouded figure.  
   
"Everyone this is my replacement."  Tuxedo Mask turned to the figure in the cloak. "Do you accept the response ability to protect the new Sailor Moon?"  
   
"Yes I do."  
   
"Then hold out your hand."  Tuxedo Mask took out a red rose and when the figure touched it, a bright light surrounded them. The only thing visible to those watching were two shadows, one dressed in a tuxedo with a top hat and a taller figure dressed in a cloak.  There was a bright flash of light, and when the scouts could see once more, both figures had tuxedos on. "Scouts, please say hello to the new Tuxedo Mask."  King Tranquility said softly as he stepped back from the tall young man.  
   
"I am Eternal Sailor Moon and these are my children, Sailor Moon, whom you will be protecting, Sailor Crescent Moon, and Sailor Chibi Sun."  
   
"I am Eternal Sailor Mercury and this is my daughter Sailor Mercury." The others followed the example, introduced themselves and then turned to the King.  
   
"You will not be allowed to know each other's identities now but you will find out in time."  He said and then turned to Eternal Sailor Moon.  "I think that we need to get ready for the ball, don't you?"  
   
"Oh my, yes.  Everyone, please go back to you rooms and prepare.  This is to be a masked ball so don't forget to wear the masks."  
   
As everyone was leaving, Sailor Crescent Moon sighed.  It was thrilling to be chosen, but that didn't mean that she was very confident that she would be able to help the others when the time came.  She wasn't a fighter she knew that.  She just hoped that she didn't let everyone down if the needed her.  
   
"You look great.  Don't worry."  A deep voice said from just behind her.    
   
She spun around to see the new Tuxedo Mask standing there, smiling down at her. "I don't really care what I look like.  It's just that I don't think I'm going to be able to help the others.  I'm just not a fighter."  She sighed.  
   
"I think that you will do fine.  You may not like fighting but if fighting is the only way to help others, I'm sure you will be able to help."  Tuxedo Mask reassured her as he gave her a quick hug.  
   
"Thanks."  
   
   
   
   
"Announcing, the Royal Family, King Tranquility, his wife Queen Serenity and their children."  A pompous looking man said as the royal family entered the ballroom. The guests bowed to the small group as some whispered about the newly returned king.  
   
"Tonight, we have special guests."  Queen Serenity announced.  "The royal families from all the kingdoms in the Silver Alliance are here tonight and the Royal family from Earth is here also." The guests clapped politely as the royal families bowed to the gathering.  
   
"I know that everyone will have a wonderful time tonight so don't worry." Queen Serenity said to her oldest daughter.  
   
"Yes mother."  Serena replied as she a handsome young man with short blond hair came up and asked her to dance. "Hello.  My name is Prince Andrew, from Venus."  He introduced himself as he swept her on to the dance floor.  
   
"I pleased to meet you.  I am Princess Serena of the Moon."   
   
They danced for the rest of the song without saying anything but at the end, Serena asked "Do you like Mina?"  
   
Andrew promptly blushed and ducked his head, murmuring something about how he could never ask her to dance.  
   
"Stay here for a moment."  She told the flustered boy as she left him on the sidelines. She quickly found Mina and pulled her with her towards the young man that was still blushing, explaining everything to her on the way.  
   
   
   
   
"I'm back and I brought someone with me."  Serena smiled as she pulled the Princess of Venus from behind her. "Now, since both of you are to shy to ask each other to dance, I'm making it a royal decree that you two dance."  Serena smiled at the pair and walked off where she was claimed for another dance be a tall young man with short black hair and deep blue eyes.  
   
Selena stood on the sidelines and watched as all her family and friends danced with someone. Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy danced with Darien, Andrew, Ken, Chad, and Greg respectively. The outer scouts, as she called them, were dancing with Darien's generals and her little brother was dancing with a girl his own age that lived on the Moon. 'There's no one to dance with me that I know and no one to talk to either.'  
   
"Excuse me, miss?  Would you like to dance?" a tall man with deep auburn hair asked shyly from next to her.  She looked up into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seem and nodded as a new song started up.  
He led her to the floor and they started swaying to the music.  The other royal couples watched from the sidelines and smiled happily for Selena's luck at finding someone to dance with.  
   
"She is always alone."  Queen Serenity said softly to her husband as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
   
"Why?"  
   
"She sees herself apart from everyone.  She sits in her room or the library and reads most of the time and when ever Serena or Beltara try to involve her in some activity, she refuses to. It's like she's afraid of herself.  Of not being able to do anything."  
   
"That is going to get in the way of her being a Sailor Scout."  Tranq said softly as he gave her a hug.  
   
   
   
   
"So what's your name?"  Selena asked softly as he held her close.  
   
"It's Chandos."  He thought quickly.  'I can't let anybody find out who I really am.' "What is your name?" he asked changing the subject.  
   
"Princess Selena of the Moon Kingdom." Chandos was suddenly glad that he hadn't told her all of the truth.  If she ever found out who he really was, she would feel so betrayed.  
   
They danced in silence for the rest of the song and walked off the floor together.  Selena was happy.  She had been to many balls but the only people she had danced with were her brother, her grandfather who was now dead, and Artemis when he was in his human form. No one had really known her or even noticed her before.  Now she had a handsome man that had danced with her and didn't take off afterwards.  
   
They went to the refreshment table and got some punch to help them cool down.  As she was finishing her glass, a tall young man with black hair and blue eyes came up and asked for the fast dance that was starting up.  He introduced himself as Prince Darien from Earth. They danced to the song and afterwards went to her sister, Serena, who had been watching them.  
   
They talked for a few moments before Darien lead Serena on to the floor for the slow song that was playing.  
   
Selena decided she needed some air so she quickly slipped out side while no one was looking at her.  She walked through the gardens until she got to the fountain in the middle. The fountain was a Moon Queen, you could tell that from the two buns her hair made, and was made out of marble with the water arching up from each meatball.  
   
Selena sat down on a bench near the fountain and took off her shoes.  The slippers were perfect in every way, but she hated to wear them. She sat in a secluded part of the garden and just looked at the Earth as it was rising. She had always wondered what it would be like to grow up on Earth as a normal person.  
   
'I probably would be very different than I am right now.' She thought as she sighed. Putting her slippers on after a while she decided to head back to the party.  
   
As she was heading back into the party, Chandos stepped in front of her and ushered her back outside.  
   
"Why did you leave the party?" he asked sharply. He hadn't meant to but he had been worried about her.  
   
"None of your business, Chandos." She snapped at him. She didn't like people butting into her business, especially people that she hardly knew.  
   
He sighed and let her go. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was worried about you. You disappeared before I could ask you to dance again." He whispered as he gave her a quick hug and released her before she knew what had happened. He blushed and looked away.  
   
"It's all right is guess. Just don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." She said as he led her inside and onto the dance floor.  
   
They danced for a bit before Serena came over to them and told Selena that it was time for them to say goodbye. They looked at each other for a moment and then, suddenly they were kissing.  When they finally came up for air, she blushed and murmured a farewell and bolted towards where her brother and sister had bee watching the entire thing.  
   
"Don't say a word about that to anyone."  She muttered to they as they laughed at the blush that was still on her face.  
   
"I think that the entire ball saw that kiss."  Beltara said slyly as the three siblings walked out the main door to the rest of the palace.  
   
"You mean that everyone saw that!"  Selena exclaimed as the blush that had just started to recede came back.  
   
"Well you were in the middle of the dance floor at the time."  Serena said softly while trying to stifle the giggles that were threatening to burst out.  
   
Selena said nothing, blushed still more, and slammed the door to her bedroom shut in their faces.  
   
   
End chapter 2-Part one  
  


	3. part 1 - chapter 3

Chapter 3 part 1  
   
   
"Where is he?" Selena asked quietly to herself as she stood in the garden. She was waiting for Chandos at their usual spot near the center fountain in the royal gardens wearing her white princess dress. She had taken her shoes off and was sitting on the bench in front of the fountain with her mother's, Queen Serenity's, statue. Water poured from her marble meatball hairstyle, and down the statue's back like her mother's hair in real life. Around the fountain and the bench were tall rose bushes.   
   
Selena and Chandos had been secretly meeting in this spot for two years now and while he had asked her to marry, she was hesitant, but she was all most ready to introduce him to the queen.   
   
He had told her that the only way he could ask for her hand in marriage, was to first ask the Queen and she wasn't sure how her mother would react to that so she had been putting it off.  
   
They always met at noon because the royal princesses were not supposed to be left alone without a servant or each other, though they did it all the time.  
   
But today he was late and soon the servants would come looking for her. She really wanted to see him today because she had an announcement for him.  
   
As she waited, she heard voices coming up the path that led to the fountain she was sitting in front of. Not wanting to be caught, she ran to the bushes and hid behind them, pulling her dress through the bushes, and out of sight just as the group turned the corner.  
   
Peeping out, she saw three of the four Earth Generals, Prince Darien's guards arrive and stop next to the fountain. She groaned silently as it appeared that the were going to be there for a while.  
   
   
   
   
"We have to get the girl before Queen Serenity finds out that we're here." Jadeite snapped angrily at the other two men before him, who nodded in agreement. He ran an agitated hand though his hair and paced around the other two.  
   
"We know but there isn't much we can do right now. The Princess is missing and only she has the power that our Queen wants. Not to mention, the fact that she is Sailor Crescent Moon and is protected by the other scouts. " Zoisite snapped back. He sat down on the bench Selena had been sitting on just a minute before, and twirled a strand of his strawberry blond hair around a finger.  
   
The third general, Nephrite, who had been silent up until now, suddenly held up a hand for silence. "There is some here." he whispered and immediately they fanned out to try and find who was watching them.   
   
Zoisite found the slippers next to the bench and started to look around the bushes for some trace of their owner.  
   
Silently, Selena slipped out of the bushes on the opposite side of the generals and quickly ran towards the palace, careful not to make a sound. She was so upset by what she had heard; she barely noticed where she was going. At the entrance of the garden, she ran into Chandos, almost knocking him down. She murmured a quick apology before hurrying away, not even realizing who she had bumped into.  
   
   
   
   
Seeing her so upset, Chandos ran after her, wondering what had made her so upset that she wasn't even aware of what was going on around her. 'I hope everything is all right.' He thought as he ran, dropping the bouquet of roses on the ground.  
   
These roses were their flower, the one's that he had made for her.  
   
:Flash back:  
   
"Aren't these roses beautiful?" Chandos asked as he watched Selena smell a rose from the rose bush in front of them.  
   
"Yes, the are." She said then turned to him with a small smile. "But they would be better if they were purple."   
   
Chuckling softly, he picked a rose and put his hand over the top. Selena watched in wonderment as the rose changed from a deep red to a pure white on the outside, then fading to a deep purple on the inside.  
"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she took the flower from his outstretched hand."  
   
"Thank you." He said quietly with a small smile on his face. "This flower will never wilt or fade as long as our love is true."  
   
He smiled at her faint blush then leaned down to kiss her…  
   
:End flashback:  
   
Remembering her joy at the gift of the flower, he had decided to give her a gift of the roses and had made some before coming, which was why he was late.  But, after seeing the panicked expressing on her face after she had run into him, he decided to find out what was going on. He got to the throne room just as the princess told everyone to get out. Seeing her act more like Rei than her usually calm self startled him. He slipped into the shadows by the door and watched as she clung to her mother.  
   
   
   
   
"Now what is the matter?" Serenity asked as she gently hugged her daughter.  
   
"The generals are after me!" she shrieked gaining Chandos and Serenity's interest.  
   
"What generals? Start at the beginning."  
   
"I was in the garden near the water fountain and three of the Earth Generals came by.  Jadeite said that they had to get the girl before you found out that they were there and then Zoisite said that she was missing and only she had the power their queen wanted and they knew that I was Sailor Crescent Moon!" Selena shrieked and Chandos silently gasped in surprise.  
   
"They knew?" her mother asked.  
   
"Yes and what did they mean that only I have the power? I don't have any special powers!" Selena said as he buried her face in her mother's shoulder.  
   
"Yes you do. You have the power to heal and to tell the future, like Sailor Saturn and Pluto." Serenity said softly, then paused before continuing. "When Serena was little and you were just a baby, she burned herself and when I brought you with me to see what was wrong, you healed her. And later, you told me one morning that you knew she was going to be late for dinner that night because she was going to trip and rip her favorite dress right before dinner."   
   
"Really?"  
   
"Really."  
   
Chandos was listening to all of this, shocked by what he had heard. His gentle Selena was a Sailor Scout and she had the power to heal people and see the future? That was almost too much to take in. Suddenly, out of now where, he sneezed.   
   
The Queen and the Princess turned around at the sound and started at him for a moment as he stood still in surprise.   
   
"Chandos!" Selena gasped as he silently stepped forward.  
   
"Your majesties." He said with a bow.  
   
"How much did you hear?" the Queen snapped.  
   
"Everything since she kicked the others out of the room like the Princess of Mars would." He said with a small smile.  
   
"Then I am sorry." She said sadly as the silver crystal appeared in her hands.  
   
"For what?" he asked confused.   
   
"For this." She said as the crystal sent a beam of light at him.   
   
"No! Wait! You don't understand! I'm…" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the beam hit him. He screamed as the light ripped through him, though he tried to block it. He continued to shriek as he felt a massive energy enter his mind. After a minute or so, he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
"No!" Selena screamed as she rushed to the crumpled figure on the floor. "What did you do to him!?" she demanded as she cradled his head in her lap.  
   
"I erased his memories." Serenity said softly as she sat down, slightly weakened by the crystal.  
   
"He won't even remember me?!" Selena screamed, surprising her mother. "Why! Why did you do that?!"  
   
Before Serenity could answer, the door opened and Serena entered but stopped when she saw the crumpled heap on the floor with her sister kneeling next to it.  
   
"I did it to save all of us. He can't know about you being Sailor Crescent Moon." Serenity said quietly.  
"How could you? I love him! I was going to bring him here today because he was going to ask for my hand in marriage!" Selena sobbed as she ran from the room.   
   
Serena silently walked to her mother as her sister ran out of the room.   
   
"How could I have not know that she was in love?" the queen asked herself as she put her head in her hands.  
   
"It was because of your rules about know going anywhere alone and consorting with unknown people." Serena told her mother softly.   
   
"When did they meet?"  
   
"During the ball right after we had gotten our scout powers."  
   
"That long ago? How serious was their relationship?" the Queen asked as she looked at the young man on the floor.  
   
"Pretty serious. They have wanted to get married for at least six months. But she was scared to ask you for your permission. But she told me last night that she thought that she was ready to have him ask you." Serena said and watched as her mother shed a few tears at the horrible mistake that she had made.  
   
"If I had know this before I would never have done it."  
   
"What did you do mother?"  
   
"I erased his memories because he found out about Selena being Sailor Crescent Moon."  
   
"I'll go talk to her." Serena said as she turned and left the throne room.  
   
Queen Serenity watched her oldest daughter leave then called the guards.  
   
"I want this man to be taken to the white guest room in the west wing and bring me the head of the Royal gardens." She commanded and watched two guards gently lift the young man and carry him out. A few minutes later, Gorgo, the gardener was escorted in.  
   
After he had bowed, the Queen told him that there was a young man that needed a job and that she was putting him under him.  
   
"When does he start?" he asked.  
   
"Tomorrow."  
   
   
   
   
"Selena? Are you in here?" Serena asked as she quietly opened the door to her sister's rooms. She received no answer but heard sobbing coming from the bed. She quietly slipped over to the large bed and pulled back the drapes. Seeing her sister crying her eyes out in to her pillow, she sat down and stoked her sister's hair.  
   
"Why did she do it?" Selena sobbed into her pillow.  
   
"She thought that she was protecting you."  
   
"But I loved him! I was even going to take him to see her today."  
   
"I know but there is nothing that we can do. Mother is going to let him stay I think and now maybe you two can still get together." Serena said softly to the sobbing form on the bed.  
   
"But he won't remember me so what's the point!" she screamed as she pulled herself away from her sister. She sat up and grabbed a white and purple rose from her bedside table and through it at her sister. "Just get out and leave me alone!"  
   
Serena picked up the rose and quietly left the room. As she walked down the hall, she studied the rose. 'I've never seen one like this before.' She thought.  
   
As she caught sight of Prince Darien down the hall, she forgot about the rose as she rushed towards her love, almost knocking him down as she jumped on him.  
   
Unseen by either of them, a petal slowly fell from the rose.  
   
   
   
   
Queen Serenity watched as Chandos was shown around the garden area that was to be under his control. Gorgo walked with him, pointing out the rose bushes that need trimming and the beds that needed weeding. Sighing, she turned from the window and headed to her youngest daughter's room, thinking about the look on her daughter's face when she found out what had happened. The look of horror and betrayal would haunt the queen until the day she died.  
   
Stopping in front of the doors to Selena's room, she paused before knocking. When she heard nothing on the other side he quietly eased the door open and slipped inside. She walked to the bed and stood there staring at it's lone occupant for a minute, taking in the tear streaked cheeks and the messy hair that lay in a tangled heap on the covers. Deciding not to disturb her, the queen pulled the blankets over her daughter and quietly left the room.  
   
As she walked to her rooms, Serenity thought about what Selena had said about the earth generals trying to get her. She wasn't prone to unexplained things like this and it bothered the queen because the generals had always been loyal to the earth. If what she said was true, the Earth might be mounting a war against the Silver Alliance.  
   
Alarmed, she set off down the hall and ran into Prince Darien and Serena as they came out of the throne room where they had been looking for her.  
   
"Your Majesty, I bring grave news." he said as he bowed to her.  
   
"What is it, Prince Darien?" she said calmly as she studied the young man. He had grown up in the past two years into a handsome young man with his coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
   
"My four Generals have disappeared from Earth and we think that they are now working for a Queen Beryl that has started to conquer the Alliance." he said and Serena held onto his arm even tighter.  
"The generals were here." Serenity said in a cool voice. "They were here to kidnap Selena but she over heard them and came and told me."  
   
"So it was true." Darien said softly and then caught the questioning glances from both mother and daughter. "Someone had told me a while ago that there would be traitors in my friends." he said with a sad look in his eyes.  
   
"When do you think this started?" Serena asked him softly.  
   
"They disappeared about three months ago and for a while I had hoped that they were just kidnapped instead of turning traitor." he said softly.  
   
"We must keep our eyes open for anything. They are still on the moon." Serenity said then turned and walked away.  
   
"Why don't we take a walk in the garden?" Darien suggested and Serena nodded.  
   
   
   
   
Chandos wandered around the garden as he tried to remember something, anything. His mind was a complete blank except for his name. But besides that, he had no clue as to where he was from, if he had any family, but he knew that there was something important that he needed to remember.  
   
"I just wish I knew what it was." He murmured softly as he stopped in front of a rose bush. Seeing the red roses, he brushed his hand over one of the roses while he looked at the clouds that suddenly covered the sun.  
   
feeling a tingle through his fingers, he looked down in surprise to see the entire bush covered in purple and white flowers. "Now how did that happen?" he asked himself softly in surprise. Hearing voices approaching, he quickly slipped away.  
   
   
   
   
"So that's what's been going on." Serena said as they strolled along the paths in the garden.  
   
"I can't believe that they would try and take your sister." Darien said in a shocked voice. "I mean, I've known them since I was…" he tailed of as something caught his eye. Turning to look at it, he stared in surprise at the rose bush with purple and white blossoms.  
   
"What are you staring at?" Serena asked in a confused voice. Turning to look, she gasped in surprise. "Their beautiful!"  
   
"Yeah but they're not normal. These were created." Darien said slowly as they approached the bush.  
"My sister had one of these roses in her room!" Serena exclaimed in surprise suddenly and pulled out the rose from her pocket, where she had shoved it when she had seen Darien.  
   
"Why don't we pick a couple and bring them to Hotaru. I'm sure she can figure this out." Darien said and started slicing a couple from the bush with his boot knife. As soon as the stems were cut, they hardened into a sharp, hard point.   
   
"These could make a wonderful weapon for a girl so she wouldn't have to carry around a sword or knife." Serena said as she fingered a point.  
   
"Yes, or for any one." Darien agreed.  
   
   
   
   
End Chapter 3 Part 1   
  


End file.
